


A magical relationship

by Fangirl830



Category: Harry Potter Universe - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wizard AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl830/pseuds/Fangirl830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical story about Dean Winchester, a Gryffindor seeker, and Castile Novak, a nerdy Ravenclaw, who may be secretly in love with each other. Since they aren't together yet, Sam and Charlie play matchmakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traditional 'Moving pictures' night

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic...  
> I hope there are no mistakes but it's not guaranteed since I wrote it on my phone...  
> I'll update the next chapter maybe in 2 days hopefully. Basically I'm splitting a longish story into maybe 4 or 5 parts... Later on other Characters will show up as well (Bobby, Jo,Kevin...)

Dean Winchester hated potions. Not only was he terrible at it but his teacher Professor Roman didn't even try to make the subject interesting. The only reason that Dean still showed up for class instead of skipping it, was that Castiel Novak sat next to him.

Cas was one of the smartest people of their year. If it weren't for him, Dean would be failing Potions and would've probably never had found out that he himself was bisexual. But Dean hadn't come out to anyone but his brother because he was afraid.

Cas was still sometimes mocked for being gay and Dean, being the seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and therefor more popular than Cas didn't want the whole school mocking him. So instead he almost constantly flirted with girls and secretly, when he got the chance, stole glances of Cas. 

The two of them grew closer and eventually became friends after Sam became a first year while Dean was a third year. Sam and Cas, who were both in Ravenclaw, became instant friends while bonding over their smartness and nerdy-ness. That's how Cas started spending more and more time with the Winchesters.

After some time new traditions were created f.ex. that Cas (and occasionally his slightly older brother Gabriel) would spend the holidays at the Winchester's residence. This happened after Mary and John Winchester found out about Chuck Novaks drinking problem and how irresponsible he was. Ever since, Cas was treated like one of the boys in the household.

But Deans most favourite tradition was their moving pictures night. They were fascinated by these ''movies'' when Charlie, a fellow Gryffindor who was raised in the Muggleswick world, first showed them to them and thus began the tradition.

Just like every second Friday of the month, Cas and Sam were waiting in front of the Room of Requirement for the others to show up. On his right he noticed some candle light coming towards him and recognised Charlie approaching them. The three of them waited another ten minutes for Dean to show up but then decided to start without him.

The thing Cas enjoyed most about these nights was, that he was able to look at Dean and his freckles more often since it was dark in the RoR. He usually didn't really pay attention to the movie unless it was a movie from the DC or Marvel Universe where he knew that it would become an important part of his conversations with Dean and Charlie the next weeks. Sighing Cas tried to pay attention to the ''movie'' to try and forget about Deans absence. But he couldn't stop thinking about different comments that Dean would have brought throughout the movie. 

Half way through the movie Charlie pressed pause and turned towards Cas. ''What's going on with you tonight? You're all sad and mopy and I can hear you sighing every 5 minutes.''

''I don't feel so good...I think im coming down with something.'' Cas said in hopes of being able to get out of having this conversation. ''As if Cas.'' Sam told Cas while giving him a concerned look. ''You were feeling fine all day.''

Charlie, who had figured out that Cas was in love with Dean but had been sworn to secrecy by Cas, added ''Does it have something to do with that Dean isn't here?'' ''NO!'' Cas sternly told Charlie while trying to fight back a blush. 

''What does Charlie mean, Cas?'' Asked a confused Sam. ''Nothing Sam, it's just-'' Cas tried to keep Charlie from talking but she quickly held his mouth shut and told Sam about his feelings for Dean.

''You know you could just tell him Cas.'' Sam suggested. ''I don't think that Dean would make fun of you or anything. But if he does something stupid I'll punch him for you.''

''That's very kind of you Sam but unnecessary since Dean will never find out.'' Cas told the both of them while giving them a look telling them to leave the subject alone.

Since they didn't feel like continuing watching the movie, they called it a night and went to bed.

Everything continued on as it always had until Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.

 


	2. Sam helps Dean figure it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Sam, Dean figures something important out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter already yay!  
> I apologise for any mistakes and hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> Jo, Kevin, Garth and Gabriel show up at the very end of the chapter and will make an apearance again in the story.

Of course the Gryffindor students held a party to celebrate their winning. Usually Cas didn't go because he found parties to be too loud and he'd usually stand by himself. But somehow Sam and Dean were able to convince him to go.

Cas had found himself an empty armchair close to a window and a bit away from the dance floor. He was just getting a chair for the younger Winchester, when Sam arrived with their drinks. ''I can't believe you guys talked me into this.'' Cas said shaking his head. ''It won't hurt you to live a little from time to time.'' Sam replied grinning at Cas.

They sat together for a while and chatted until Sam noticed some of his classmates and joined them. Meanwhile Cas wondered where Dean was. The older Winchester had left them behind the moment they arrived at the party. After looking for almost a minute, Cas found him making out with a brunette in a dark corner.

Suddenly Cas didn't feel like sticking around. He anyway would've just had to think about Dean and that girl. *Why did I even come* he thought while abruptly getting up and heading towards the door. Of course he'd see Dean making out with some girl like always but it still hurt. Cas quickly brushed away the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Before completely leaving he looked at Dean one last time and accidental made eye contact. *Crap* Cas thought before running out.

*Why did Cas come only to leave shortly after? Why was he crying? Did someone hurt him again?* Dean couldn't help but wonder. He quickly went to find his younger brother to see if he had some answers.

''Sammy, I need to talk to you for a second.'' ''Sure, Dean.'' Sam answered excusing himself from the group. Together they walked towards a more secluded area of the party where they were better able to understand each other.

''So'' Sam adressed Dean and put a comforting hand on his shoulder ''what was so important all of a sudden that was able to get you away from some girl?''

''I saw Cas leave just a few seconds ago and he looked really hurt and sad. I was hoping that you might know if something was going on with him since you're his best friend.'' Dean explained sounding very worried.

''Did you notice anything else? Because Cas has been fine. But if you're so worried you could just go check on him and ask him yourself...'' Sam replied. Curious about whether Dean also harboured some feelings towards Cas, Sam decided to use this chance to find out .

''You know Dean, you can talk to me about anything. I won't judge you or make fun of you.'' Sam softly told Dean, since his chances of getting the older brother to open up about feelings would only be good if said brother didn't think anybody else was listening.

''What? There's nothing to talk about. I'm just worried about him, you know. We've got to watch out for each other.'' Dean explained while nervously running his fingers through his hair.

''Dean, you just left a girl in a matter of seconds because you finally noticed that Cas hasn't been his usual chipper self. Usually we have to wait for you for half an hour if you even show up. I don't know what's gotten in to you but this bad attitude isn't like you at all...So what changed Dean? Why did you start being a douche?'' Sam almost shouted at Dean. He had waited weeks for Dean to come to him but ...nothing. Sam knew he was a bit taller than Dean but if he got really angry he would tower above him with rage glistening in his eyes.

Dean held up his hands in an 'I surrender' pose. After checking that nobody was within earshot, he started explaining his weird behaviour ''I...umm. ..may have... found out that I ...um. .. am bi. I guess I kinda realised it when I  started spending more and more time with you and Cas. I mean he's just the most amazing Wizard I've ever met. He's so smart and kind and cute and-''

''Okay you can stop there. I don't need to hear you write a love poem about my best friend. But in all seriousness, why didn't you just tell me Dean? We're brothers, I thought you trusted me?'' Sam asked his brother, trying to understand what kept Dean from admitting his feelings towards Cas. ''It's just... you know how Cas often got teased and mocked for being gay. I guess I'm just afraid that it'll be worse for me since I'm on the Quidditch team.'' Dean quietly admitted.

''Dean, ever since Bobby became Headmaster nothing like that is allowed. Cas rarely gets mocked anymore. And I don't think that anyone would want to mess with you anyway. So yeah, you are not excused for breaking Cas' heart. '' Sam shook his head. Hopefully Dean would finally now confront Cas and tell him about his feelings.

''What are you talking about? I didn't break his heart...'' Dean asked confused about Sams comment.

''Dean, Cas is gay but the only relationship he's been in was with Meg Masters and that only lasted two weeks or so because he then found out that he was gay. Cas has been in love with you ever since he spent his first vacation at our house and you guys really got to know each other. So yeah, I think him seeing you making out with different girls almost everyday the last couple of weeks did kind of break his heart.'' Sam explained, his heart going out to Cas.

''Crap! I really made a mess didn't I? I should probably go talk to Cas and explain my terrible behaviour.'' Dean said, getting nervous. ''Dean, I'm pretty sure he's still in love with you and as long as you don't say something stupid and screw up, I think you'll be just fine.'' Sam tried calming down his older brother. ''Thanks Sammy.'' After giving Sam a hug, Dean left the party and went looking for Cas.

Sam headed back to his group of friends which consisted of Jo, Kevin, Garth and Anna. ''Too bad Charlie isn't here because she would have loved to know about what just happened.'' Sam told them smiling. ''Dean is going to Cas right now to confess his love to him.''He announced.

''Yeah right! As if Dean could finally muster up the confidence.''Anna dismissed Sams announcement. ''I agree with Gabriel. I mean since when does the great Dean Winchester settle down?'' Jo added.

''Don't you guys think you're being to harsh right now?''Sam tried defending his brother. ''Maybe Sam's right, Dean is deep down a good and honest guy so who are we to talk bad about him.'' Garth said, supporting Sam.

''Or we just don't do any judging or praising and instead just enjoy the party.''Kevin added, ending the discussion about whether Dean would or wouldn't talk to Cas about his feelings.


End file.
